Ne pleure plus seul
by Maya 80
Summary: Il est face à la fenêtre, enfermé dans sa tristesse et dans sa solitude. Castiel est là pourtant, derrière lui, avec lui mais saura-t-il en convaincre Dean?


**Coucou, voici un petit OS hors du temps et des saisons, juste comme ça pour le plaisir; un moment de tendresse et 100 Destiel bien sûr ;))**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus et seront tous très appréciés!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Castiel entra dans la chambre de Dean et le vit face à la fenêtre, scrutant un point invisible à tout autre que lui. Castiel savait qu'il l'avait entendu mais le châtain ne se retourna pas pour autant. Les épaules voutées et les poings serrés étaient les seuls témoins de sa tristesse silencieuse et du poids qui pesait sur lui. L'ange s''approcha silencieusement et laissa une de ses mains gagner la nuque du chasseur. Il massa délicatement la peau sous lui et sentit Dean se détendre légèrement. Castiel attendit un moment puis demanda tendrement tout en posant son menton contre l'épaule droite de son amant et en enserrant sa taille de ses mains :

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A cette fille qui est morte ce soir…Elle n'avait que 20 ans…

Le brun resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

- Elle n'était pas différente des autres pourtant… des autres que j'ai vu mourir, continua Dean à voix basse. C'est peut-être juste la victime de trop…

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, elle était déjà condamnés, on ne pouvait rien faire.

- Si on était arrivé plus tôt, répliqua l'humain la gorge nouée.

- Non, Dean, on n'aurait rien pu faire. On ne peut sauver tout le monde, tu le sais, fit doucement Castiel en berçant un peu le châtain.

Il sentait le léger tremblement de son corps et sa respiration un peu plus rapide, il avait la tête à présent un peu levé mais les yeux fermés. Castiel savait que Dean pleurait ainsi : discrètement, silencieusement, n'affichant pas son malheur et sa faiblesse. L'ange aurait voulu que Dean ouvre les yeux, que les larmes coulent et qu'il se tourne vers lui le laissant le prendre complétement dans ses bras car Dean avait le droit d'exprimer sa peine, sa peur, ses doutes. Mais aimer Dean c'était aussi respecter ses choix, son intimité et son espace personnel. Devait-il le forcer pas à baisser davantage ses barrières qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. S'il acceptait aujourd'hui ses gestes tendres et de partager son lit, Dean était avare de confession. Qu'il se laisse ainsi aller était déjà un signe de sa grande détresse. Castiel ne voulait pas le brusquer et le voir se fermer à nouveau totalement. Il avait appris à déchiffrer cet humain qu'il chérissait, à comprendre dans les silences, dans les gestes, ce qu'il ressentait.

- Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux Dean, demanda Castiel à son oreille en resserrant un peu sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Pour ne plus voir le sang, finit par confesser le chasseur après un long silence alors que Castiel pensait ne jamais obtenir de réponse.

L'ange relâcha le corps qu'il entourait, et força son amant à pivoter face à lui. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'ordonner fermement :

- Ouvre les yeux !

Le chasseur tenta d'esquiver en amorçant un geste de recul mais la main de Castiel se posa sur sa pommette droite, l'obligeant tacitement à rester face à lui. Il répéta :

- Dean, ouvre les yeux !

Lentement, les paupières obéirent à cet appel ferme et les iris verts apparurent à travers un voile de cils et de larmes contenues.

Le regard de Dean se retrouva directement plongé dans celui de Castiel : dans ce lac sans vague, calme et rassurant. Dean voulait s'y raccrocher pour oublier cette fille, cette chasse, cette vie. Il n'aimait pas regarder fixement les gens dans les yeux, ça le mettait mal à l'aise mais avec Castiel, c'était différent. Car il lisait dans ses yeux une promesse. Une promesse de protection…Une promesse d'amour…Une promesse d'avenir…

- Je suis avec toi, ne fuis pas là où je ne peux t'atteindre, supplia Castiel

Dean hocha la tête si discrètement que Castiel crut l'avoir rêvé mais la main chaude qui se glissa dans la sienne le rassura sur ce qu'il avait perçu. Dean sourit un peu tristement mais cela mit tout de même du baume au cœur de Castiel car ce sourire était sincère et Dean ne se cachait pas derrière un masque de jovialité factice. Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, légèrement, doucement un baiser, chaste, un baiser d'amour inconditionnel, un baiser plein d'espoir et Dean sut…Oui, dorénavant il ne fermerait plus les yeux pour oublier, car il ne voulait plus fuir ces yeux si bleus, plein d'un amour dont Dean ne comprenait pas encore très bien les raisons mais dont il connaissait l'ampleur.


End file.
